Captured For Sin
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia is forced to serve under Aizen thinking that no harm will come to her and Ichigo would soon come to her rescue. She was wrong to think something like that when dealing with Sosuke Aizen.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Have you ever had a day when all you here when your mother speaks and all you actually hear is "nag nag bitchy nag bitchy nag nag."? I just had one of those days so to blow off some steam I'm writing an Aizen/Rukia fic. I don't know why no one else has written an M-Rated about them except me. I want change so I challenge anyone who reads this to make a fic of them! It doesn't have to be dark but dammit I wanna see what other people would write other then me! Pretty please? Oh well, you guys don't have to do it but if any of you do, message me cuz I'd love to read it. Let's start this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

"You called, Lord Aizen?" Tousen said, Gin looked over his shoulder with his trade-mark grin before moving out of the way so Aizen could walk past him.

"I need you to go somewhere and get something I want, Tousen." Aizen said, his smile growing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Rukia!" Renji shouted as a random large piece of ice shoot out of nowhere and nearly struck him. Rukia appeared from behind the ice and sheathed her blade trying not to laugh in front of her brother.

"Rukia, you need to work on your aim." Byakuya said, Rukia bowed her head stood up quickly.

"I didn't do it on purpuse. Lieutenant Abarai was making funny faces at me." Rukia said, Renji shoot up from where he sat and looked down at the short woman.

"I was not!" Renji said, calming down when he saw Byakuya's glare.

Renji and Rukia walked away from the stone-cold captain and sat at a small restaurant with other lieutenants and low rank members. Everyone enjoying the end of a day by being with friends without a care for a few moments. Rukia decided to take a breather and walked away from the crowd, her feet leading her to an aimless location before she found herself deep in the woods. Rukia stared at the night sky when she heard the sound of wings flapping above her, her eyes narrowing when she saw a gate silently opening just above her. She could barely make out two figures in the sky before feeling the presence of someone standing behind her, Rukia looked back to see Ex-Captain Kaname with his blade out.

"Rukia Kuchiki, Lord Aizen ask of you presences." Tousen said, Rukia growled lowly as she reached for her blade. An icy grip stopping her from going any further.

"Ya don't want ta lose ya hands, do ya Rukia?" Rukia froze and her heart began to pound in her chest as the voice of Gin Ichimaru reached her ears. She tried to pull her hand from the grip but it only tighten and began to pull her hand up in the air, raising her up as well.

"Easy catchin' a scared li'l bunny. 'Specially if they don't want their li'l friends ta die!" Gin said, inching his face closer to Rukia's. She tugged at her hand and moved her legs in the air as she struggled to get out.

"Let me go." Rukia demanded, Gin chuckled as he pointed in the air.

"Ya see that old guy in the air, right?" Gin said, Rukia ignored him for a few moments before looking up to see and old espade looking over to them.

"He is the Second Espade and his breath can be very toxic. If you choose to fight us then we are commanded to tell him to kill off everyone in the Soul Society." Tousen said, Rukia glanced at him as he movements slowly came to a halt.

"What do you want?" Rukia said, Gin released his grip on Rukia causing her to fall on the ground.

"Ya deaf? Lord Aizen wants ta see ya." Gin said, Rukia scooted away from the tow men before standing up.

"Why?" Rukia growled.

"We do not know nor do we have the patience to deal with your attitude, Kuchiki. You will come with us or I will gave the signal for the death of your friends to begin." Tousen said, walking closer to her as Rukia took a few steps back.

"Ya ain't gotta worry about bein' lonely eitha'! We got one of ya close friends wit' us that I'm sure ya'd want ta see." Gin said, Rukia's eyes grew as Orihime's face popped into her head.

"You haven't hurt Orihime yet, right?" Rukia said, Gin chuckled lowly as he crossed his arms.

"Nope but if ya don't come then she won't be the only one dyin' tonight, Rukia." Gin said, Rukia looked at both men as her thoughts began to come up with blanks.

"Are ya comin'?" Gin said, out streaching his hand to her.

Rukia glared at the hand in front of her and reached out as she closed her eyes, trying to hide the small hope in her eyes that could be seen. Ichigo and the others wouldn't let anything happen to them and would surely come for her and Orihime when they can. She opened her eyes and flashed-stepped along with the traitors to the entrance that lead to Hueco Mundo. Yanking her hand away from the pale man as she stepped in slowly and entered Aizen's palace. A small blade appeared at her neck and she glanced over slowly to see Gin holding Shinso to her pulsing point.

"Ya ain't gotta be so rude, Rukia. That hurts my feelin's. Get movin'." Gin said, tilting his head to the side as he removed his blade from her neck but keeping it in hand as Tousen gripped her arm and began to lead her away.

"What...Wh-What are you planning?" Orihime said quietly, her hands holding on to the chains connected to her neck. Her hazel eyes slowly raising up to stare up at the man that held on to the chains, Aizen smiled before grabbing her chin gently and arching her neck further up.

"It does not concern you, human. All you need to know is that you will be seeing a familiar face soon." Aizen said, looking to the door when he felt Gin's and Kaname's spiritual pressure nearby.

Three loud knocks echoed from the door and Aizen allowed the door to open slowly, Rukia stood for a few moments with her eyes closed and her hands to her sides as she was ushered in by Gin. They closed the door when she was now inside and their footsteps could be heard as they walked away from the room.

"Rukia, I'm pleased to see that you decided to come." Aizen said, Orihime turned around and gasped as she saw her friend standing motionless in the middle of the room.

"Rukia!" Orihime shouted, trying to get off from her knees and run to her friend. Aizen chuckled smoothly as he yanked the chain back with no effort causing Orihime to fall back and Rukia to stare at her friend and reach for her blade.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Aizen said, his own blade going to Orihime's neck causing Rukia to stop and look at Aizen.

"Why have you called me here, traitor?" Rukia said, Aizen smirked when he felt Rukia's spiritual pressure rise slightly.

"I have my reasons but know this; If you refuse me it will be your dear friend's head." Aizen said, allowing his zanpuktou to dig gently into Orihime's neck. Orihime shut her eyes as tears spelt over and blood drops slowly began to appear on the blade.

"Stop it now!" Rukia shouted, Aizen looked over at Orihime before looking back to Rukia.

"I will once you agree to serve under me with your mind, body, and soul. Accept that and I promise that no harm will come to your friend. Deny me and both her and your death will be painful and long." Aizen said, Rukia narrowed her gaze as her body trembled. A few moments passed before Rukia bowed her head and fell to her knees in defeat, her hands holding her upper body up as she kept her gaze on the floor.

"I accept." Rukia muttered, Aizen pulled his blade away from Orihime and closed his eyes.

"Accept what, Rukia?" Aizen said, Rukia's body tensed with anger before looking up to glare at him.

"I will serve under you with my mind, body, and soul." Rukia said loudly. Aizen released his hold on Orihime and looked down at the crying girl.

"You may leave, Orihime. Ulqiuorra will escort you back to your room." Aizen said, Orihime looked up at him with tear-filled eyes before looking over at Rukia.

"Do not make me repeat myself." Aizen said, his smirk gone as he looked down at Orihime with disgust. Orihime whimpered as she stood up and walked over to the door and slipped out as quietly as she could. Her soft sobs echoing around her but sounding muffled through the door that hid Rukia and Aizen.

"I will have someone to keep an eye on you and make sure that no one tries to bring harm to you. I hope you enjoy it here, Rukia, you will be staying her for quite some time." Aizen said, walking off to his spare room and leaving a terrified Rukia on the ground. The door opened and Tia appeared, walking in with her arms crossed.

"Stand up and come with me." Tia said, Rukia looked over at her before forcing her legs to move.

The third espade lead to her a large room and showed her the clothes she was to wear from no on, leaving her soon after with a cold shoulder. Rukia stared down at the outfit an shook her head. The top would only cover her breast and seemed very tight and the outline was black but the rest was white, the skirt was ripped open on both sides to her thigh and the dress seemed to reach her ankles, the last piece were long sleeves that went from her elbow and flowed freely to cover the rest of her arm perfectly. Rukia looked over at herself in the mirror and blushed gently at how foolish she looked.

"Oh Rukia!" Gin said as he walked in without knocking, Tia stood behind him and looked over at Rukia who stood at the corner of the room.

"Lord Aizen wishes for your presence." Tia said, Rukia stepped from the darkness of the corner and glared at Gin as he whistled loudly.

"Ya look so cute! I wouldn't mind eatin' ya up." Gin said, Rukia felt like vommiting and shook it off as she walked over to the tan woman.

"Let's go." Rukia muttered, trying to stay away from him.

**Okay, I have school tomorrow and I need to study so I'm gonna stop here but I'll probably add a new chapter tomorrow or the day after that. Review and tell me what you think, especially about Rukia's outfit. I wanna know if I made her seem cute or hot...like Tia.*sighs* I love that woman! XD Review and no flames!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I suck at updating! This thing was only suppose to be two simple chapters but I couldn't even put this one up! Will here it is everyone and I hope you enjoy and please review or I'll make Aizen use you! *Aizen looks at me funny before sighing and looking back at the TV screen while Gin is playing with my dog* Fear him!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: Kind of rape. You'll see why I said that as you read the rest.**

Tia lead her to the room where Rukia had sworn to serve under Aizen as she tried to push away Gin who was trying to get a little more then just a touch. He would chuckle when she would flinch and would try again even after she had scooted away from him. Tia shook her head and stopped walking, grabbing Rukia by the arm and pulling her gently to her side while Gin pouted.

"I was playin' wit' her." Gin complained, Tia began to walk again with Rukia by her side.

"She is not yours to be played with. She now belongs to Lord Aizen." Tia said, Rukia hung her head low when those words reached her ears and took a deep breath.

"What does he want from me?" Rukia said, both people remand silent before Gin chuckled again.

"The same thing Renji 'nd the human boy want from ya." Gin taunted, Rukia growled lowly and decided to keep quiet as she was finally lead to the room.

Gin walked over to the door and knocked loudly, Tousen appeared and gave Gin a foul look before turning over to Rukia. His gaze soften but it kept the same seriousness it always held.

"Rukia, you may enter. Both of you may leave." Tousen said, stepping out and holding open the door. Gin again pouted and began to play around with the blind mad as Rukia stepped over to the door, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back gently but she didn't get a chance to see who it was when warm air hit her ear.

"Be careful. I do not know why Lord Aizen has summon you but I know it is something...That would only satisfy him. Be strong and do not waste your time fighting." Tia whispered quietly, Rukia looked at her from the corner of her eye and gulped when she saw how serious she looked.

The grip on her wrist disappeared and Rukia could hear her footsteps and those of Tousen and Gin walking away from her. She stood frozen for a few moments as her heart beat got faster, Rukia could have sworn that everyone in Hueco Mundo could hear it. Her body went tense when she heard a smooth and calm chuckle from the room and footsteps coming closer. The door opened a bit more to reveal Aizen looking down at her with his warm smile.

"Enter and follow me." Aizen said, walking into the room.

Rukia bit the inside of her mouth before forcing her legs to move along. The door closed by itself once Rukia had taken a few steps in and she saw Aizen walking to the spare room. He glanced at her from the door way and smirked when he took in how luscious she looked in her new clothing. Rukia felt his eyes were undressing her and her body quivered as she subconsciously took a step back from his intense gaze.

"Rukia, do you wish for me to carry you inside?" Aizen said, allowing his voice to sound irritated though he really would not mind carrying her.

Rukia shook her head and walked to were the man stood, he stepped aside and allowed her to take a look inside once she had reached the door way. Her eyes went wide when she saw the large bed covered in black silk and red rose petals, candles surrounded the room giving the room a false sense of romance and a sweet smell filled the air. Rukia shook her head as she took a step back and felt Aizen's body against her back pushing her forward.

"No no no! No no no." Rukia shouted, trying to escape from his grasp as he shut the door behind him and lead her to the bed.

"Now you realize what I want from you and I planned to take it." Aizen whispered into her ear, making Rukia squirm in his grasp and try to move away from him.

"Stop fighting or I'll summon your friend and force you to watch as I have my way with her then kill you both." Aizen growled, Rukia body went still as the new struck her and she turned a quivering head to see Aizen looking at her seriously.

Rukia felt her hope fading as she forced her body to relax, her mind screaming at her to fight as Aizen covered her neck with bites, kisses, and licks. Rukia closed her hollow eyes and tried to imagine herself somewhere else having fun with her friends as she tried to block out the feeling of Aizen's hands and lips on her body. A low chuckle brought her back to reality and she found herself under him, the bed under her. He smiled down at her and cupped her face in his hand as he lowered his foreheads were now touching and their gaze locked instantly.

"Trying to imagine yourself somewhere else will not save you. I will make you feel things no other man has ever made you before." Aizen purred, his hands under Rukia's dress and pulling it off with ease.

She tried to sit up and cover herself but his hand pushed her down and he once again he was back on top of her. A satanic grin on his face as his eyes feasted on her quivering body, his hands pulling at her underwear. Rukia shut her eyes and turned her head to the side when she felt her underwear slip off, small tears escaping when she felt his lips on her neck once again. Aizen licked his lips when he saw the tears spilling from her face and kissed them away with fake tenderness. This caused her to push at his chest and squirm a bit more, making Aizen chuckle and slip a finger inside her.

Rukia's eyes shot open and she squirmed a bit more at the strange sensation of having something inside her. Letting out a pained whimper, Rukia dug her nails into Aizen's broad shoulders and clung to him as he moved inside of her. Aizen could feel how tight and wet she was getting and added another finger to make Rukia feel what her mind was trying reject. Rukia arched her back as she moved her hips against his digits and let out a moan, her hand covering her mouth soon after to stop anymore noise.

"Does it feel good, Rukia?" Aizen purred, moving his fingers more vicously inside her.

Rukia cried out into her hand and shook her head trying so hard not to give into his movements. Aizen used his free hand to pry away the hand on her mouth and felt his arousal twitch with excitement when he heard a moan escape her mouth. Rukia eyes were shut tightly as she continued to fight the losing battle with her body, her body hit by a huge wave of pleasure made her lose completely as she arched into Aizen's body and came into his hands with a loud scream. Panting loudly as she came down from her climax and her body now covered in sweat as Aizen pulled off the rest of his and her clothing.

"Did you enjoy what I did to you, Rukia. Was this the first time you have ever felt an orgasm?" Aizen whispered, moving the stubborn bang from her sweaty face and kissing her thin lips gently.

Rukia remand silent as her breath calmed, her body betraying her and causing her to give into her enemy's desire. She felt the cool air of the room hit her heated body and trembled when she felt his lips touch hers once again. His deadly hands running up and down her body slowly to both Rukia's dismay and hope, Aizen purred into Rukia's neck and gave her a gentle nip as his hand went up to cup her modest breast. She let out a slow moan and closed her eyes once again as he played with her nipple slowly, his mouth leaving a trail of heated kisses until it stopped right at her breast. He blew on the sensitive bud causing Rukia to whimper and hold on tighter to the blankets under her grasp, his tongue slipping from his mouth to give her and agonizing slow lick before covering it completely with his mouth.

Rukia moaned loudly and her hands gripped his chest, trying to push him away but at the same time bring him closer to her whithering body. Aizen chuckled and that caused vibration to run down her chest and another moan escaped her lips, her mind falling into the pleasure and forgetting who she was with for a few moments until his face hovered over hers. Rukia felt shame as Aizen smirk down at her and the faces of her friends re-appeared i her mind. Her mind decide to fight one last time, her hands frantically trying to push off the body on top of hers and her legs shutting tightly.

Aizen narrowed his gaze at her weak attempts and grabbed her wrist to pin them above her head with on hand. His free hand prying apart her legs with no trouble at all, Rukia grunted and growled at the man above her who merely raised an eyebrow at her pathetic protesting.

"Remember for who you are here for. Your friends and family will persih and you will be the only one you can blame for their deaths. Do you want that, Rukia?" Aizen said, his last word coming out as a warning growl as his hips rocked against Rukia's.

Rukia groaned when she felt Aizen's huge member rubbing against her body and tried to pull herself away from him but his free hand gripped her hips as he positioned himself at her entrance. The only thing Rukia could do now was beg. Not beg for him to stop but something that was the least he could do.

"Please...N-no-t too hard...I'm a virgin." Rukia whispered, her tears rolling down her cheeks.

Aizen's smirk fell slightly butit returned when he had finally accomplished doing what he loved to do to everyone. Break them into submission. His hand that held her wrist left and cupped her face as he leaned in and kissed her lips with passion, distracting her as he pushed forward. Rukia whimpered and cried into the kiss as she felt him slowly enter her, pulling away from the kiss to cry out loudly from the pain. Aizen's felt her barrier and shut his eyes as he pushed forward, breaking it with one thrust. Her cries echoed and bounced around the room as her virgin blood swept from her entrance, her nails digging into his shoulder from the pain.

"It hurts! Take it out!" Rukia begged, Aizen wrapped his arms around her body and kept her still as he kissed her neck repeatedly.

"Shh, relax and you will soon enjoy what is happening." Aizen moaned, his cock feeling as if it was being sucked in by her tight virgin walls.

Rukia's cries faded slowly as she forced her body to relax and her grip on his shoulder dropped to the covers of the bed. She didn't love the man above her, she loathed him so for her to wrap her arms around his neck like a lover would made her feel weak. Aizen licked at her tears playfully and nuzzled her neck as he rocked his hips slowly, letting out an animalistic growl at the wonderful feeling of Rukia around him. Rukia tensed once again but forced her body to relax when the pain hit her again, but she found that when she relaxed small hints of pleasure would appear and that made her feel weak. Aizen began a slow pace, removing half of his arousal and thrusting back in slowly so he wouldn't damage her, he wanted to keep her by his side for a long time and breaking her would be unwanted by the both of them.

Her pants turned into unwanted moans as his thrust made her feel heated and wanting more, her body begging for her to scream 'more' to the man above her. Aizen lips attacked her neck, chest, and shoulders violently as his thrust slowly quicken, his body heat smothering the much smaller woman beneath him. Their moans filled the air as Aizen's thrust slowed down once again, Rukia tugged at his wavy hair in anger but gasped when she was flipped. She now straddled her most fear enemy and he only looked up at her with greed and lust, thrusting up to make her moan and gasp.

"Ride me." Aizen commanded, the grip on her hips leaving as his arms went behind his head.

Rukia narrowed her gaze, a God-like person would never want to be dominated so why was he so willing to let her take control? She was snapped out of her thoughts when his hand went up to her throat and squeezed it enough to warn her but not enough to choke her. Her hand gripped his wrist and tried to pull his hands away from her neck but to no avail. So she did as she was told, first rocking her hips slowly to get use to feeling of being on top and then bouncing up and down slowly as pleasure consumed them both. She braced herself on his well toned chest as her bouncing got faster, Aizen moaned loudly and arched up at the wonderful feeling Rukia was giving him.

His head thrown back in pleasure as he randomly jerked his hips at times and moaned her name loudly. Rukia was panting as her body was now covered in sweat, some dripping from her face and ladning on his equally sweaty chest. She smirked at the wonderful feeling of bring the most feared man to bliss and got bold as her hands went and played with his balls. He roared in pleasure and dug his nails into her hips as she bounced up and down on him relentlessly. Her mouth opened wide as a silent scream escaped her lips, her climax taking her to ecsasty and her walls gripping Aizen in a vice grip.

"Rukia!" Aizen growled as he came inside her womanhood, his entire body arched and rocking his hips as his fluids sweept from her opening. Aizen finally fell down to the bed with Rukia still on him and pulled her off gently to lay her beside him. Both too tired and one too ashamed to speak so instead they fell into a slumber.

Gin stood outside the doorway trying not to laugh loudly at his captain's action and walked out with an excited grin on his face.

"They make meh wanna got get Rangiku fer some fun." Gin said once he was in the hallway.

**Okay maybe I will make this a actual fic but I'm not sure yet. Gotta see of my evil plot bunnies try to attack me. Stay back you beast! *waves broom at random imaginary plot bunnies riding monkeys while her mom ignores her and continues to drink her coffee.* See you guys around!**


End file.
